While the art of composting has been practiced for many years, the means provided to practice composting inside the home have not advanced to any appreciable extent. Commonly, home-owners will dispose of kitchen scraps into a bucket or other container which may be provided with a lid. Less frequently, special purpose containers fitted with activated carbon odor absorption means are used. The bucket is periodically emptied into a garden composter where the waste is left in a heap to decompose. If the home-owner is keen, the compost heap will be turned at regular intervals and appropriate activators will be added to the heap to promote decomposition.
Characteristically, the garden composter is located in a remote area of the yard, where it will be hidden from view. As a result, journeys to empty the bucket from the kitchen become an unwelcome chore, particularly in the winter in areas enjoying colder climates.
An object of this invention is to provide a composter which will facilitate composting of kitchen waste inside the home. One of the challenges is to provide a container having sufficient capacity for decomposing the waste while occupying a minimum of space.